


The only reason

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэва до сих пор чувствует кровь на своих руках, а воспоминания о бойне приходят в страшных снах. Он не жалеет о произошедшем — главное, что Читосе цел и в безопасности. Но порой хочется хотя бы избавиться от кошмаров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only reason

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Изуэль.

Дэва всегда советовал не бегать за каждой милашкой, прекратить флиртовать с каждой заговорившей девушкой. Дэва говорил, что добром это не кончится. Читосе в ответ всё смеялся и называл его параноиком.

«Досмеялся», — отстранённо думает Читосе, когда по адресу назначенного свидания вместо девушки его встречает толпа серьёзных парней. Читосе не боится. Он, может, и не выглядит опасным, но он сильный. Все, кто пошёл против Хомры, уже убедились в этом.

Читосе справится с противниками, даже не используя (слабую и угасающую) силу Красного Клана.

Первый напавший получает коленом под дых — просто и скучно. Лицом второго Читосе проверяет стену на прочность. Читосе улыбается — до чего же слабые, даже беспокоиться не стоило — и устремляется к следующему.

***

Дэва зло выдыхает. Читосе — долбанный придурок. Влюбил в себя очередную девчонку, даже не потрудившись узнать, кто она. И всё бы ничего, такое уже не раз проходили. Но не зря Дэве её лицо показалось знакомым.

Надо быть совсем идиотом, чтобы охмурить девчонку главы наркодилеров. Чтобы она заявила своему ухажёру, что уходит от него. Конечно же, её не отпустят, это не тот случай.

Дэва смотрит на невзрачное здание перед собой, сверяет адрес с телефоном. Когда он по своим источникам узнал местонахождение «базы» нужной группировки, то просто побежал спасать друга, не придумав никакого плана. Что он сделает теперь, добравшись до места? Впрочем, неважно. Всегда можно действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Группировка старика Фукэцу – это вам не скромная шайка, сколоченная из хулиганов. Она опасна, хоть и не дотягивает до какой-нибудь элиты якудза.

Дэва не хочет думать, что он опоздал.

Но опаздывает.

Он раскидывает стоящих на страже парней, влетает в первую же комнату и застывает. Читосе лежит: худые руки все в порезах и синяках, одежда и волосы заляпаны кровью. Лица не видно — он лежит затылком к двери — но Дэва боится, что там всё ещё хуже. Люди в комнате медленно оборачиваются к нему, готовые напасть, как только им дадут команду.

— Эй, — негромко окликает Дэва. — Эй, Читосе.

Руки начинают дрожать. Дерьмо. Дело — дрянь.

— Твой друг, что ли? — старик Фукэцу растягивает рот в подобии улыбки. Он похож на червяка, большого и жирного червяка. Сразу видно: привык пугать мелких сошек, набивать пузо за счёт продаваемой наркоты и бить людей толпой. Дэва презрительно кривится. 

Выдох.

Сейчас — не время и не место сходить с ума. Прежде всего, нужно вытащить Читосе. Отвести его в больницу. Сказать, какой он мудак, и что больше — никаких девушек. Если ему так нужно с кем-то встречаться — пускай встречается с Дэвой, всё равно он уже давно…

— Он сдох, — Фукэцу, эта жирная туча, неторопливо подходит и, плюнув на лежащего Читосе, пинком поворачивает его голову. На всегда красивом лице Читосе фактически нет живого места. Оно оплывшее, всё в кровоподтёках и ссадинах, в застывающей крови.

Ни вскрика, ни вздоха. Тишина и мертвенно-бледное лицо.

Дэва поднимает голову и выдыхает тихое: «демон тебя раздери, Йо». А потом срывается с места и бьёт ближайшего к нему члена группировки, отбирает у него тяжёлый кусок трубы. Неужели даже нормального оружия у них нет? Жалкое зрелище.

Мысли заволакивает темнота, под кожей почему-то разливается боль. Холодная и жалящая, она заполняет Дэву полностью, не оставляя ничего, кроме бессильной и неконтролируемой ярости. 

Труба сталкивается со следующим противником, ломает ему рёбра. Но — Дэва широко улыбается – этого мало. Он со всей силы опускает трубу на затылок парня. Хруст ломающегося черепа тонет в душераздирающем крике. Дэва даже не смотрит — просто бьёт дальше. Удар в солнечное сплетение, уклониться от встречного в челюсть; вонзить трубу кому-то в глазницу, ещё дальше, пока не пробьёт череп насквозь; пропустить удар по челюсти, отскочить, свернуть шею ближайшему ублюдку; вытащить трубу, выскальзывающую с противнейшим хлюпаньем; упасть на одно колено, уходя от атаки; подхватить с пола чей-то нож и перерезать сухожилия на ногах, пропустить удар ботинком в лицо, сплюнуть кровь, пробить трубой горло следующему самонадеянному идиоту. 

И абсолютная пустота в голове, горечь где-то на краю сознания. Нет ни плана, ни тактики — сплошные инстинкты, желание увидеть всех виновных мёртвыми, изломанными, искалеченными. Уничтожить их, сжечь останки.

А потом сжечь и пепел, вместе со всеми воспоминаниями о. Может, тогда перестанет так сильно болеть где-то в грудной клетке?

Старика Фукэцу Дэва оставляет напоследок. Чтобы он видел, как умирают его люди. Чтобы понял, что его ждёт. Он не может сбежать, его «верные» подчинённые — жалкие трусы — уже пытались проскочить к двери. Дэва убил их всех, попутно сломав верную трубу о позвоночник последнего жалкого подобия якудза.

Старик Фукэцу смотрит с суеверным ужасом, трясётся как листок на ветру. Он весь — в слезах (страха, не иначе) и соплях, забрызганный кровью своих же подчинённых. В голове Дэвы проскальзывает мысль, что он сам, вероятно, выглядит не лучше. Крови на нём, определённо, больше. Левый глаз не открывается (когда только успели задеть?), нос распух и словно горит (только бы не перелом), ребра тоже отзываются болью.

— Пощади, — голос Фукэцу сейчас напоминает мышиный писк, с поправкой на то, что мыши не могут задыхаться от ужаса. — Я залягу на дно, я больше никогда никого не трону, я заплачу, я…

Дэва думает, что всех денег мира не хватит, чтобы исправить случившееся. Думает, что мёртвый наркодилер уж точно никому не причинит вреда. И поднимает с пола оброненный кем-то нож.

— Эй, — хрипло говорят у него за спиной знакомым голосом, а затем раздаётся кашель. Дэва поворачивается и смотрит на слабо улыбающегося Читосе. — Оставь его, он же сейчас в штаны наложит.

Фукэцу коротко вскрикивает и падает в обморок. Но это уже неважно.

Сердце на короткий миг замирает, а потом бьётся как сумасшедшее. Облегчение и какое-то острое счастье накатывают волной, оглушая. Дэва сам не замечает, как оказывается возле Читосе, помогает ему сесть, не прекращая неверяще улыбаться.

— Стоило мне потерять сознание, как ты потерял голову, — Читосе хрипло смеётся, доверчиво откидывается на грудь Дэвы. — И кто после этого дурак?

***

— Встречайся с какой-нибудь безопасной девушкой, — бурчит Дэва, очищая мандарин. Читосе, конечно, хотел картошку фри, но в больнице запретили давать ему настолько вредную пищу. Сказали, что если он хочет что-то принести, пускай несёт фрукты.

Дэва до сих пор чувствует кровь на своих руках, а воспоминания о бойне приходят в страшных снах. Он не жалеет о произошедшем — главное, что Читосе цел и в безопасности. Но порой хочется хотя бы избавиться от кошмаров.

— На самом деле, — светским тоном сообщает Читосе. — Я хотел предложить встречаться тебе.


End file.
